Mobile devices typically use a wireless access point (AP) to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, cellular, or other wireless communication techniques. Examples of such mobile devices include smartphones, tablets, and laptops. Movement between the mobile device and the wireless AP is typically determined by various sensors in the mobile device. Examples of such sensors include Global Positioning System (GPS) sensors, accelerometers, and gyroscopes. The movement between the mobile device and the wireless AP is typically used to determine parameters of a wireless local area network (WLAN) protocol that is used for communication between the mobile device and the wireless AP. For example, during movement between the mobile device and the wireless AP, the mobile device is typically roamed to another wireless AP that is in closer proximity of the mobile device for improving the wireless channel quality between the mobile device and a wireless AP.